You know, sometimes I forget your little!
by Pekenota14
Summary: After the case involving Callen, he goes to a bar and gets drunk. Kensi will pick him up and has some difficulties to take him home; she may have much strength, but she's small and he's a little bit too heavy for she to carry alone!


It passed one day since that big and important case related to Callen, and they all want to chill out for a while. Sam was playing ping-pong against Eric and Nate. And besides the fact they were two, Sam won. Now he's going to his partner and friend, Callen.

Kensi took a hot shower and now she's getting dress. She's going on a date. She picks the simplest clothes: jeans, a red shirt and sneakers in the same color. She only uses her colored bracelets to give her some lucky. But isn't she who needs help, is the guy she dating. Is the first date, and as usual, she will never call the guy back; it happens with almost all who cross her life. Speaking of call, Sam is calling Kensi:

- Hey Kens, good luck for your date but, have you seen G?

- No, why?

- We need to find him. He's not home. He's probably at some bar getting drunk. I know it was too much for him to assimilate in one day, but you know he's very friendly with alcohol and usually gets too drunk too fast.

- Sure. Let's spread and who finds him, calls the other.

Kensi didn't have need to search too much, she knew he would be on that bar. And she was right. He was sitting on a seat at the counter, almost falling down. He should have capsized about ten shorts, and even is asking more to the bartender.

- G? ... G? ... – She tries to call him, but he not only hears as yet he drinks another short. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he shudders. Then he smiles when he notices its Kensi.

- Kens! Hey bartender, give her a drink! A martini, shaken, not stirred. Kensi Bond will get in action.

"_How right you are about that!" _She thinks.

- Hey, - She touches on the man's arm behind her. – Can I sit here?

- You can sit on my lap! – The man laugh along his friends, all already drunk. - Show me your breasts and I let sit! – The guy is, looking even more at the same place where he had been looking when she spoke to her: at her breasts.

- Really! - And she pushes him down the seat.

- I had a sister, Kens. – He says happy, strangely happy, and at the same time, worried.

- I know, but that's not a motive for you get drunk.

- A guy has been following me since I'm a kid.

- G, put it down. We're going out here.

- No! I'm so happy here.

- Do you want me to call Sam?

- No, he's corny and boring! He's like a mother! Hey, I love this song! Come Kensi, let's dance! – She doesn't have time to stop him. He pulls her by hand and starts dancing like drunken person dances: dancing weirdly.

- G… - He doesn't care and keeps putting his hands on her hips, making her shake side by side and following his uncontrollable lead. – CALLEN! – He stops, keeps his hands on the same place he has them and looks at her with his eyes red. - I'm taking you home.

- Nice butt! – Says the guy she thrown down the seat, passing by her and slapping her on the ass.

- Hey, she's with me now! – Callen jumps into the guy and tries to punch him, but always hits the wrong side, the side of his illusion.

"_Great, awesome, wonderful, just want I needed now!"_

Kensi punches the guy who slapped her and he falls on the ground, moaning and crawling. She turns around herself but she can't see Callen until she feels someone lying on the floor.

- Why are so many lights on the wall? – He asks pointing.

- That's the ceiling. Come on, get up. - She says, stretching her hand, totally embarrassed by everyone that is staring at the scene.

- Wait… I need to do something but I can't remember… Why are my legs so warm and wet? – He says sitting on the floor.

- Come Callen, that's enough. – She grabs his arm and drags him sitting by the floor.

- Wow, Kensi stop! The floor is moving! And I'm feeling something twisting inside of me.

"_Oh no, please no."_

He throws up on the floor and Kensi was just praying for everything but not that.

- Come with me. – She pulls out of her jeans pocket money that she leaves on the counter. Kensi puts his arm around her shoulder, helping him getting up and he puts all of his body weight on her. She has to catch his hip strongly or both would fall on the ground.

- Can I drive Kens?

- No.

She opens her car's door and sits him on the seat. While she circumvents the car, she calls Sam:

- Yes Sam, I found him. You don't need to worry, I'm taking him home.

- You don't need any help?

- No thanks Sam, until tomorrow.

- Bye Kens.

- Bye. – She turns off the call.

- You had to tell Sam?

- Yes, he was worried looking for you.

- Can I go out here?

- No, you're drunk, you're did pee and vomited on the floor and even up on you, and you need to sleep.

- No, I'm not anything you said, let me go out! – He tries to opens the door but it is locked. – You lock me in here?

- And if you don't stop and shut up I'll lock you in the trunk!

- Fine! – He says sitting rightly on the seat, as the car starts riding. How did you know I was here? Oh, our last binge together…

- I figured you would be there.

He starts to move and opens the glove compartment. He takes out there her gun.

- So it's here where you keep your gun.

- Put it there Callen.

- Why? I won't do anything wrong.

She takes from him the gun and keeps it again. He sits back for two seconds and starts fiddling on the rearview mirror. Kensi slaps him on the hand and he sits back like a pouting child.

"_Why haven't you fainted or fell asleep?" _

She stops the car and tells him as she helps him getting out the car:

- I advise you to close your eyes.

- Why? Ouch! - He says covering the eyes. –The light is so bright! What is it?

- It's called streetlights.

- Good night! Good night! – He says bowing to the streetlight ahead him. – Why won't you answer? Hey Kens, he's rude!

- Yes he is. Come on now.

- Good night! Good night! – He keeps talking to it as she pulls him inside the apartment building. He no longer walks; Kensi has to pull him as he is almost crawling on the floor.

She stops because of what she sees in front of her: stairs. _"And now? He lives on the second floor!"_

He crawls up two steps and sits:

- I'm tired!

- Come here. – She holds with one hand his arms around her neck and with the other she catches him by the abdomen and pulls him stairs up.

She finishes the first flight of stairs and she's breathless.

"_Why haven't I asked for help to Sam?"_

- Let me help you! – He says helping her up the steps, doing some leg strength.

When she reaches his apartment, he sits on the floor next to the door. She kneels next to him and starts groping his jeans' and sweater's pockets, looking for the keys. He rocks the key in front of her eyes, smiling.

- You know, you could have told me before!

She drags him into the bedroom and lays him on the bed. She closes the window and when she's closing the door he says:

- Kens? Kensi?

- Yes? - She says peeking at the door semi open.

He hits the bed on the empty place on his side and tidies himself more to his corner.

- For sleep Callen, for sleep. – She closing the door and lies down next to him.

Callen is awakened next morning by the intense smell of coffee and of himself. He remembers a few things from the last night. After a shower, he gets into the kitchen and starts panicking.

- Kens? – After him saying her name, he hears a horrible echo on his head.

- Good morning. – She says whispering and giving him a mug full of coffee.

- What happened? Did we…?

- No. You were drunk, I wasn't!

He's relieved but he could not pass that answer without haunt her.

- Let's say you wouldn't like!

- If you start, you'll go to work on walk!

- I have my car.

- But I have the keys! – She says shaking it.

- Give it to me.

- No!

- Give it Kens! – They both start moving around the table.

- No!

- Kens! You're trapped! You can't get out! – He stops her between the counter and the table with his hands resting on the furniture and his legs open.

Kensi gets down faster and crawls between his legs.

- You know, sometimes I forget your little!

- See you later Callen! – She says throwing him the keys and elevating her tone of voice.

- Come on Kens, are you going to be sulky?

- You know I hate to be called "little"!

- I won't call you "little", anymore.

- Sounds good.

- And your date? He was too angry?

- Oh my God, I forgot to call him saying I wasn't going!

- Anyway, you would never call him after this date!

- Have a nice day! – She smiles and let the door slaps on her back.


End file.
